


Happy Families

by RoyalFunky



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video)
Genre: Age Play, Erotic, Fiction, Literature, Multi, Omorashi, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel isn't the coolest person at the film company. But he does get the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

> Marcel fails on his first assignment. But on the second...not so much.

“Marcel!”

Johnny’s voice boomed through the door, where he struggled through with his precious pictures of styling options. He was so nervous, and had made his way through at least two glasses of the prestigious bottled water, the only beverage he could drink without bursting into several rounds of spots and looking like he did several years ago, just after he left high school. Veronica, PA to the two big chief executives, had been busy, so her PA, Chloe, had been plying Marcel with the drinks, and had even invited him out for a drink after work. She had coerced Becky into helping her with the drinks. 

After a particularly horrible and brutal ‘no’, and the whole office being ripped apart, Marcel made his way into the back room, whiskey still drying his mouth and burning his throat. He passed Leeroy, Veronica, Johnny and Harvey, and bowed his head. He had better say goodbye to his desk. He probably wouldn’t be there on Monday. As ever, a comforting and sympathetic Chloe was there, and found Becky in the parking lot berating the other boys about damages and how Marcel was cut up over this. He thought he was going to be fired for being the events leading up to this. 

When they saw Marcel, tears streaming down his face, catching on the rims of his glasses, they went over to him, and began to apologize profusely. He kept his hands in his pocket and his head bowed. Now he had two problems. He was fired from his job for starting a riot, and now he needed to wee. More than the little bit he had thought when he was in the office. Quite a bit more. Being their usual kind and considerate selves, the One Direction boys offered to take all three employees out for drinks to apologize.

Three hours, a few shots of vodka, some tequila, and a couple of bottles of water for Marcel, and expensive champagne (Liam wouldn’t tell them the price.) for the girls, Marcel began to run into some serious trouble. Like, serious. No wee for three hours. Lots of water. Bursting-to-go Marcel, and all at the viewing pleasure of the two girls. Being omorashi experts, they both knew that Marcel was about to burst, and insisted they take him home. So they could ‘look after him’ in the morning, when he would have a nasty hangover, and would insist that he stayed in bed. Probably with their ageplay care too.

Marcel was currently in the back of Becky’s expensive Audi R8, he was glad that she had plastic seat protectors. He didn’t want to ruin her upholstery, especially since she had almost pledged that she would take Liam for a spin on Friday. 

He was bursting. As in, the kind of bursting where you make little ‘ooh’ noises every few seconds. The huge amount of liquid in his bladder was creeping its way down to his cock, and in the dark of the car, he gripped himself. But he had to squeeze all his muscles in his lower tummy to stop the flow escaping his bladder. Marcel still wore briefs, almost like little boys’ underwear, and was scared of transitioning into the posh CK boxer shorts that he had heard Becky and Chloe admiring on Liam as his jeans slipped down his bottom. They had hardly any absorbency, wouldn’t catch any leaks at all. At the moment, he wished for a bucket, a bottle, a receptacle of some kind to pee into, he was so desperate. He heard Becky whisper something to Chloe.

“He needs a wee. You reckon we should make a stop on the roadside for him to go?”  
“Don’t be so silly. He’s a grown adult…”  
“But is he though? You know Veronica’s rooted through his locker.”  
“And? What did she find?”  
“A plastic bag. With damp briefs in.” Marcel let out a whimper. What were they going to do to him?  
“No?! Really? Did you get everything you said you would?” Chloe asked. She was sure she would find a real treat when they arrived at her house.

Marcel was struggling. He had a wet patch on his trousers that reached from there to his bottom, and he was still spurting.

“L-ladies?” he asked, trying to keep the whimper out of his voice. “D-don’t suppose you could make a quick pit stop by the roadside for me, could you?” he asked. “I, um… Forgot to use the little boy’s room at the club.” Becky grinned to herself.  
“Can you wait five more minutes, Marcel? We’ll be home in five minutes.” She said. “I wouldn’t want you to have to disgrace yourself at the roadside when you could go in an actual toilet.”

It turned out no, Marcel couldn’t wait. Two minutes from home, the dribbling, leaking dam burst. Rivulets of wee burst from his tense cock, and soaked his trousers. Chloe turned around when he began to cry with shame, wanting to go home where his mother would be waiting with hot milk and a comfy bed. But instead he had to come here. His clothes were dirty, he couldn’t possibly wear them tomorrow, and he had an overwhelming urge to call the two women in front of him Mummy. What? Where had that come from? Marcel already had a thumb in his mouth, and was dreaming of bed, when strong hands lifted his soggy butt out of the pool of liquid on the seat. His eyes flew open, and looked right up into Chloe’s bright green eyes. 

“Ssh, little one, don’t you worry, Becky’s got lovely bedroom set up for you, yes she has.” Chloe smiled down at him. Those drugs Becky had acquired through disreputable sources had definitely worked. Definitely. They didn’t harm Marcel in any way and weren’t addictive, but they did make him think and act like a child. She carried him into the house and upstairs. In the bathroom, they bathed Marcel, much to his embarrassment (and their delight. He was huge. Huge.), and finally got him ready for bed. It was childishly printed pyjamas, in Marcel’s size, of course, and a thick nighttime nappy. He had both put on him without protest.

It was Becky’s turn this time. In her black silk slip, which reached her knees, she wasn’t a slag, she nursed Marcel with a bottle of hot milk, instead of his usual mug. She sang in a low and lulling voice to him, and he shut his eyes. She carried him into a child’s bedroom, and tucked him in under the duvet. She read him a bedtime story, and kissed his forehead, before turning a nightlight on, and the main light off, blowing kisses as she went. Giggling, the two girls stumbled downstairs, and celebrated by opening crisps, and watched crap late night TV until they went to bed.

It was early morning, and Marcel woke with a banging headache, a full nappy, and a dummy in his mouth. The drugs had not worn off yet, so he began to cry. Why, oh why, oh why, did he get into this rotten mess? They would spread it round the whole office, tales of Marcel the baby. Johnny and Harvey would laugh at him even more. Even camp and bubbly Leeroy wouldn’t talk to him. He was doomed. As he sobbed into the baby blanket on the bed, Becky entered and sat by the bed. 

“Ssh, sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong…” she said.

“You’re-you’re going to spread this around, and, and everyone will hate me and call me a nerd and a baby and think that I’m not cool, even though I can do cool things with computers and… and…” Marcel broke down further, and Becky held her arms out for him to come into. He did so, and ended up nestled into her neck.

“I would never, my lovely. Never ever. Especially not things like this, like this cuddle. These are special to me. They’re special to Chloe too, and they make her feel good too. You’re very special to both of us, and we’re the reason everyone thinks you’re cool. Chloe’s been dodging Harvey and Johnny for a long time, unfortunately, and they think that they can have her for that. But you’re nice. You’re the boyfriend everyone wants.” She finished.

It took a lot of cuddles from both of them, and Liam when he eventually joined the clan, to convince Marcel of his specialness, but he finally, finally accepted it. And it’s definitely, definitely Happy Families.


End file.
